


L'art pour l'art

by Feanoriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Loving Marriage, Nerdanel ama l'arte in tutte le sue forme, Nude Modeling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, e Feanor dopotutto è un'opera d'arte, fluff (sort of), love between nerds
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: Nerdanel chiede a Fëanor di posare come modello per una scultura. Nudo.[ Scritta per l' 11esima edizione del P0rnFest indetto da fanfic_italia]





	L'art pour l'art

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta in occasione dell' undicesima edizione del P0rnFest, indetta da fanfic_italia su Lande di Fandom, spero sia gradita!  
> Pairing: Fëanor/Nerdanel  
> Prompt: Nerdanel chiede a suo marito di posare come modello per una statua. Nudo. 
> 
> Fëanáro = Fëanor

-Posare nudo? - Fëanáro guardò verso il viso della moglie. Nerdanel non lo stava nemmeno guardando, impegnata com’era a sistemare il cavalletto, e a raccogliere fogli e pennelli sparsi per lo studio.

-Certo- Nerdanel si voltò finalmente verso di lui. Un ricciolo le era sfuggito dalla treccia, finendole sugli occhi, e lei se lo scostò con un gesto della mano.- Come credevi di posare? _Vestito_?- le sfuggì una breve, bassa risatina che, senza volerlo, causò una stretta al basso ventre di Fëanáro.-Disegnare i vestiti è complicato, e, in questo caso, un orpello inutile. No, dev’essere un nudo, e mi serve una visuale completa del tuo corpo. Così com’è - non c’era alcuna traccia d’ imbarazzo nella sua voce.- Se ti va bene, ovviamente.

-Certo che mi va bene- Fëanáro prese un respiro profondo, e prese a slacciare il primo bottone della camicia. - Come mi devo mettere?

-Oh!- Nerdanel gli sorrise, un sorriso così ampio e luminoso che per qualche istante Fëanáro si sentì mancare il fiato.- Sto prendendo degli schizzi per una scultura, quindi temo che dovrai fare parecchie pose.- si sistemò sulla seggiola di fronte al cavalletto, facendo un ampio gesto con la mano.- E abbastanza lunghe, temo. Quindi, cerca di stare comodo. Va bene se ti siedi lì?- gli indicò una panca, non troppo distante dalla finestra, aperta per via della calura estiva.- Puoi fare tutte le pose che vuoi appoggiato a quella.

-Buona idea- Fëanáro finì di slacciarsi la camicia e la fece cadere a terra, a poca distanza dalla panca. Lentamente, prese a slacciarsi i pantaloni. Non poté fare a meno di gettare un’occhiata in direzione di lei, mentre lo faceva, ma Nerdanel non lo stava guardando, intenta com’era a mettere ordine tra i carboncini e le matite, cercandone uno adatto al disegno che aveva in mente. 

Certo, non avrebbe dovuto essere _così_ nervoso. Lui e Nerdanel si erano sposati da qualche tempo, non era sicuramente la prima volta che lei lo vedeva nudo, né la prima volta che lei lo dipingeva _così_. Nerdanel dipingeva, e di conseguenza scolpiva, qualsiasi soggetto senza alcuna malizia, così totalmente concentrata e devota alla sua arte da non accorgersi di nient’altro: per lei, pianta o animale, Elfo o Vala, nudo o vestito non facevano alcuna differenza, tutti sarebbero finiti ritratti sulla carta dei suoi schizzi, o ancora immortalati nella pietra delle sue sculture. Eppure, a dispetto di tutto questo, il suo corpo traditore sembrava _eccitarsi_ all’idea di farsi ritrarre nudo da lei. 

Per fortuna, però, riuscì a togliersi i pantaloni senza troppo imbarazzo, e farli cadere accanto alla camicia. Prese un respiro profondo, e si posizionò sulla panca, tirando in fuori il petto e piegando il collo. I suoi capelli, ancora legati in una lunga treccia nera, ricaddero di lato.

-Così va bene?- le chiese Fëanáro. Nerdanel alzò gli occhi dalla tela, e per un attimo il suo sguardo lo percorse tutto, causandogli un’altra fitta al basso ventre. Digrignò i denti, cercando di scacciare quella sensazione. Questa non ci voleva … 

-Perfetto- lei sorrise un’altra volta, gli occhi scintillanti.- Rimani così finché non te lo dico io, d’accordo?

Fëanáro annuì, prendendo a fare lunghi respiri, cercando di pensare ad _altro_ , a _qualsiasi altra cosa_ che non fosse il modo in cui il sangue gli pulsava nelle vene, il modo in cui la pelle gli formicolava ogni volta che gli occhi di Nerdanel si posavano su di lui … 

La concentrazione di lei, invece, era tutta per il suo lavoro. Ogni tanto alzava lo sguardo per gettargli breve, fugaci occhiate, salvo poi riprendere a disegnare, abile come sempre.  
Fëanáro sapeva che _non_ era assolutamente il momento adatto per farsi venire certi pensieri, eppure il suo fiato si mozzava ogni volta che la guardava, nel notare tutti quei piccoli gesti di lei, che gli erano ormai così familiari e così cari: la ruga di intensa concentrazione che si formava tra le sue sopracciglia mentre disegnava, il modo in cui ogni tanto si succhiava le labbra, incerta se continuare su una data linea, o rifarla daccapo, la maniera precisa in cui le sue dita muovevano il carboncino su e giù per il foglio, il modo in cui gli occhi di lei si illuminavano quando riusciva a sistemare un dettaglio con pochi tocchi. E perfino così, coi lunghi capelli rossi legati in una treccia sfatta, con le dita e il grembiule macchiati di grafite e di carboncino, con indosso una veste da lavoro che celava tutte le sue forme, era desiderabile agli occhi di Fëanáro esattamente come quando era nuda tra le sue braccia, tra le lenzuola del loro letto, le gambe morbide strette attorno alla sua vita. 

Fëanáro si morse il labbro a quel pensiero. Eccitarsi era la cosa sbagliata da fare in quel momento, dannazione! 

Sarebbe stato _troppo imbarazzante_.

Non seppe per quanto tempo andarono avanti così, gli occhi di lei che scivolarono più e più volte sul suo corpo, dolci come carezze, e lui che tentava di tenere a bada un’eccitazione sempre più crescente, in un lungo silenzio rotto solo da lei che gli chiedeva di cambiare posizione, e lui che puntualmente eseguiva. 

-Ho finito- annunciò lei ad un certo punto. Fëanáro la vide alzarsi in piedi, e sistemare con cura i fogli sul cavalletto, e le matite nell’apposita scatola. I suoi occhi scintillavano, come sempre quando era soddisfatta per il suo lavoro, e il suo cuore gli fece un balzo nel petto. Adorava vedere sua moglie all’opera, nel bel mezzo di un processo creativo che avrebbe inevitabilmente portato alla creazione di una di quelle sue statue così realistiche, tanto da lasciare a bocca aperta chi le osservava per la prima volta, e il pensiero di essere _lui_ l’oggetto di _quella_ gioia gli causò una stretta allo stomaco, l’ennesima da quando era entrato nello studio di lei. 

-È venuto bene?- le chiese Fëanáro, stiracchiandosi le braccia. Erano leggermente indolenzite, sì, ma era una sensazione che lo riempiva di un piacevole languore. 

-Molto- Nerdanel si pulì le mani sul grembiule, senza smettere di sorridere.- Non vedo l’ora di iniziare a scolpire il nuovo marmo che mi è arrivato. Ha delle venature dorate perfette per questo … soggetto - Fëanáro la vide portarsi la mano alla bocca, dissimulando il suo sorriso sornione sotto un finto tentativo di schiarirsi la gola. -Hai un corpo meraviglioso, amore mio, starei a dipingerlo per ore ed ore- Nerdanel si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro.

Fëanáro sentì il respiro mozzarsi in gola, e il sangue pulsargli furiosamente nelle orecchie. Era _dolorosamente_ consapevole di starsi indurendo tra le gambe, per quanto fino a quel momento fosse riuscito a controllarsi piuttosto bene, ma, a quanto pareva, ora non era più importante. L’imbarazzo svanì del tutto, per lasciare posto al desiderio.  
Non poté far altro che tendere una mano in direzione di lei, in un muto invito. Nerdanel non perse tempo, e in pochi passi fu vicino a lui, una mano che gli sfiorava delicatamente la guancia, l’altra la coscia nuda. 

Prima ancora che Fëanáro avesse il tempo di _pensare_ , le labbra di lei furono sulle sue.

Lui le strinse i fianchi e la attirò a sé, facendola sedere sulle sue ginocchia. La bocca di Nerdanel era calda e morbida contro la sua, colma di una passione che lo fece fremere. Le affondò le dita nelle natiche, maledicendo i vestiti di lei che ancora li separavano. 

Decise di non perdere altro tempo. Le sue mani trovarono facilmente l’allacciatura del grembiule di lei, e ben presto finì sul pavimento, non distante dai vestiti di lui.

La udì ridere piano, sommessamente, le sue dita che gli tracciavano la linea della mascella, del mento, della bocca, mentre le faceva scivolare una mano sotto la gonna, scavalcando la stoffa per risalire lungo la coscia di lei, la pelle così morbida e calda sotto i suoi polpastrelli … 

Ci fu uno spostamento d’aria improvviso, e Nerdanel si staccò da lui: qualche breve istante, necessario solo a slacciarsi la tunica che la copriva. Fëanáro fu rapido ad unire le proprie dita a quelle di lei, impaziente com’era, e nello spazio di un battito di ciglia, la tunica cadeva ai loro piedi, dimenticata, e lei era nuda e calda e morbida e _fremente_ tra le sue braccia, esattamente come aveva desiderato per tutto quel tempo … 

-Sei stato così _bravo_ \- gli sussurrò lei all’orecchio, mentre Fëanáro le affondava il viso nel collo, leccando e _gustando_ quella pelle così soffice.- Sei il miglior modello che possa desiderare, lo sai?

-Ah, lo so- fu con una certa soddisfazione che le strinse il capezzolo destro tra pollice ed indice, strappandole un gridolino di piacere. Ormai era talmente eccitato che le premeva contro la gamba.- E sono sicuro che ne verrà un capolavoro.

-Quello era scontato- lei scoppiò a ridere un’altra volta, un suono che però si tramutò nell’ennesimo gemito di piacere, quando Fëanáro le insinuò una mano tra le gambe, premendo due dita _dentro_ di lei, dentro quella carne calda, umida e pulsante che ormai conosceva così bene … 

E poi non ci furono più parole, tra loro, solo le dita di Nerdanel che si chiudevano intorno al suo membro pulsante, guidandolo tra le sue gambe aperte, in lei, solo il piacere di sentirla tutt’attorno a sé, così _vicina_ , un’unica cosa con lui, come era così _giusto_ che fosse … 

Un gemito, basso e gutturale, sfuggì dalla bocca di Fëanáro, mentre lei si muoveva sopra di lui, _tutt’attorno_ a lui, i fianchi che oscillavano allo stesso ritmo dei suoi, un ritmo lento, costante. Le mani di lui non poterono fare a meno di tracciarle la linea delle natiche, dei fianchi, della spina dorsale, prima di giungere finalmente alla sua treccia, che sciolse con pochi, frettolosi movimenti, lasciando finalmente i capelli di lei liberi sulle sue spalle morbide, un fiume di fuoco che le arrivava quasi fino alla vita, dove le dita di Fëanáro non esitarono a tuffarsi.

E ora nulla contava più, nulla nell’intero mondo a parte i loro corpi avvinghiati, lei che spingeva contro i fianchi di lui, e lui che spingeva contro i fianchi di lei, in tutti quei movimenti che avevano imparato nel corso della loro relazione, le loro mani intrecciate, i loro capelli che si mescolavano in morbide onde nere come l’inchiostro e rosse come le fiamme, finché nessuno dei due fu più in grado di sapere dove finiva l’uno ed iniziava l’altra … 

Fëanáro non seppe mai _quando_ esattamente il piacere raggiunse il punto di rottura, quando non poté più trattenere l’orgasmo che si faceva strada in lui, inarrestabile come un’onda di marea. E venne in lei, riversando il proprio seme nel suo ventre caldo, mentre cercava di soffocare un urlo contro il collo morbido di Nerdanel.  
Lei era riuscita a venire poco prima di lui, tra vigorosi colpi d’anca e dolci carezze di dita, e Fëanáro sentì le mani di sua moglie affondare nei suoi capelli, sfiorandogli il viso e mormorandogli tenere parole all’orecchio, fino a quando lui non sentì finalmente i battiti del proprio cuore rallentare, la passione che lasciava posto ad un languido senso di soddisfazione. 

Fëanáro appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di lei, chiudendo gli occhi per un istante e beandosi di quel calore che li avvolgeva, intimo quanto il modo in cui l’aveva accarezzata, poco prima. Tracciò con il naso la linea della clavicola di lei, prendendo un respiro profondo.

-Toglimi una curiosità- chiese alla fine, posandole un piccolo bacio sul collo.- Ma perché ti serviva un mio nudo? Per cosa devo farti da modello?

Le mani di Nerdanel presero a massaggiargli le spalle, sciogliendo con dolcezza la tensione nei muscoli:- Per un ideale di perfezione. Non saprei pensare a niente di più bello di te, amore- gli sussurrò lei all’orecchio.

Fëanáro non poté risponderle nulla. Non poté far altro che afferrarla per le spalle, e posare le labbra sulle sue, un’altra volta.


End file.
